Wanna Be Bad?
by Serena10
Summary: *answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge Pairing 24* A piece of 'dark fluff' between Willow and Draco for Jinni.


Title : Wanna Be Bad? Author : Serena Rating : R *answer to the Quickie Challenge Pairing 24* disclaimer : I own nothing.  
  
For Jinni. A little bit of 'dark fluff'. *grin*  
  
*********  
  
I hate it when he makes me dress up and come to those boring 'parties'. I swear he does it just to irrate me. He knows I don't like to go. Sure, I don't mind doing a little maiming here and there, but why do I have to talk about it like some normal conversation in a social club? What's the point? Do I really have to say 'Hey you! I'm evil. Want to hear what I did to this muggle?'  
  
And then, there's the girls. Bitches, the lots of them! Parkinson being the worst of all. I've had their paws all over me for the entire night. They don't know me. They just want my money and my family status next to their name. Don't get me wrong. I don't want for them to really know me. The simple idea of it disgust me.  
  
The real woman I want is someone else's property. The dark lord's to be exact. Damn him!  
  
She's just there, sitting on his lap, making the Death Eaters nervous when her black eyes settle on them. They fear her and with reason. I don't. I respect her, but I don't fear her. That's what makes me different. That's why she smiles everytime her eyes meet mine. She respects me because I don't make a fool of myself by pretending to be her eternal slave just to save myself from her wrath.  
  
Fools, the lost of them.  
  
I see the crowd part as she stands up and walks toward me. I shoot a glare at Pansy hanging to my arm like a four years old. Her eyes widened when she sees who's coming in our direction. She doesn't look twice and flees like the coward she is. Good.  
  
"Hello, Draco."  
  
She already standing beside me. I never quite understood how she could move this fast. "Hello, Willow. Having a grand time, I hope."  
  
"Not as much as you, it seems."  
  
She grins. She perfectly knows I hate those Death Eaters parties. They're meaningless. It's just a big loss of time. I still wonder why I bother coming when my father doesn't control me anymore.  
  
Stupid of me! It's because she's there. She makes the parties a bit less boring.  
  
"I don't think Pansy likes me very much."  
  
"That's because she's an idiot."  
  
"Or maybe it's because she's afraid I'm going to steal you away from her."  
  
"Please, do." I smile at her and she laughes. I love hearing her laugh. She doesn't cackle like dark witches tend to do. She doesn't have to force herself to be scary. That's what makes her so special. I really like it. "Think you can get rid of the snake face for an hour or two?"  
  
She grins. "With no problem. I have him around my little finger. Such a good boy around me."  
  
I sneered. "He's scared of your power, just like the rest of his followers. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"I love how you think." She walks to me seductively. She pushes herself closer to me and put her mouth just beside my ear. "Wanna be bad?" She doesn't wait for my answer because she knows I won't ever refuse her. She leads me to the garden where there's plentiful of shadows. God! I love how she thinks!  
  
We finally stop walking when we reach the border of the woods at the back of the dark lord's property. Willow launches herself at me and I catch her, landing on the ground, my dark sorceress on top of me. I roll over her and pinn her firmly. "You want it rough tonight, sweets? Tsk! Tsk! What would your old friends say if that saw you like that?"  
  
"They can all go rot to hell! They just didn't have to make me go away from the Hellmouth and maybe, just maybe, I would have stayed a white hat. But don't you agree with me that being evil is much more fun?"  
  
"You bet!" I take her lips with mine, pushing my tongue in her open mouth. Have I mention how I love her taste? I'm not joking when I call her sugar lips.  
  
I groan as she rubs me through my pants under my robes. "What are you waiting for, my silver dragon? I told you I wanted it rough tonight. I've had enough of non action with Voldemort this afternoon. It's like fucking a corpse. He's dead inside and out."  
  
"Just remember that you asked for it."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't think 'Wow!' covers it."  
  
Draco laughed. They were still laying on the ground at the border of the woods. He gently stroked her red hair. He had never seen them like that, gleaming under the moonlight, like a crimson tide of blood. Green mischivous eyes locked with his grey ones. "Never seen red hair before?"  
  
"Never seen you with red hair. I like it. Makes you look like a fire sprite. Why are they black most of the time?"  
  
"They're black when I 'turn evil'."  
  
"You mean you're not evil right now?"  
  
She laughed and Draco shivered in pleasure. "I'm evil, alright. All black magic flowing in my veins. It just means I don't have the need to be angry or scary when I'm with you. I'm just content."  
  
He frowned. "We've had sex before. Why didn't it happened?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure what to do. Because I wasn't just for you. Because I didn't have a plan to get rid of Him." She grinned evilly.  
  
Draco blinked. "Him? You mean you finally have a plan to get rid of the snake face?"  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "I want to rule the world with you. I like my men evil, devious and good looking. Voldemort just doesn't fit with the job description. What do you say? Want to rule the world with me?" She pressed her forehead against his and lowered her voice.  
  
"Wanna be bad?" 


End file.
